


I Sits

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The first chapter is Peterick, another thing from the OTPPrompts blog, idek, one person is sleeping and the other just sits on them, the second one is Trohley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is sleeping. Person B decides to sit on Person A. Things just go on from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peterick

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh this is short but hey, why not?  
> I'll do more ships that aren't fall out boy if you leave some in the comments

Pete takes naps a lot. It could be from the fact that he doesn't sleep much at night, but it's more likely that he's just lazy and likes napping. Patrick however, gets bored when Pete takes naps. This prompted him to do what's he's doing right now, which is sitting on Pete's back.

Pete still hasn't woken up and it's been 10 minutes since Patrick decided his back would be a good chair. This is why Pete wakes up to Patrick slapping his face, not lightly, he might add.

"Patrick what the fuck?" Pete muttered sleepily. He tried to sit up, but Patrick's butt on his back kinda stopped the movement. 

"You wouldn't wake up, so I thought you would make a good chair. Go back to sleep or something 'cause I'm not moving." Patrick said sweetly. 

Pete just sighed and laid his head back onto the couch.


	2. Trohley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you want any more ships with this prompt! I mean, not many people are gonna see this but still

Pete was telling Joe about the time Patrick randomly sat on him while he was sleeping and refused to move. Pete seemed slightly annoyed, but in an affectionate way. This gave Joe an idea.

Well actually, it was the same idea Patrick had because he was just going to sit on Andy, but he was in a little more danger. He is dating the great Andy Hurley, after all. The man who could literally bench press Joe if he wanted to. And yet, he still decided to do it. It was kinda like Joe had decided to sit on a sleeping dragon.

Joe smiled evilly as he saw Andy asleep on their shared bed. The light covers covered only his legs, therefore leaving more space for Joe.

He tiptoed into the room slowly, careful not to make any noise. Actually, he tried not to make any noise. He ended up tripping over some weight thing that Andy had left by the bed, tripping and falling right on top of Andy.

Joe quickly scrambled to sit on top of his boyfriend, carrying on with the plan. Andy woke up with a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

"Joe, why?" Andy mumbled, his usual high voice slightly lower in pitch. 

"Pete told me a story, that's why. You can also blame Patrick, but it's way more fun to blame Pete." 

"That's fair. Ok, I'm going back to sleep." And with that comment, Andy promptly shoved his face back into the pillow.

"Well that was exciting." Joe muttered to himself, still not moving from Andy's back.


End file.
